


Feel me up during class

by burntwaffles



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Kind of non-con, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Newt, You've been warned, bottom!Thomas, smutty af, top!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntwaffles/pseuds/burntwaffles
Summary: Thomas and physics class don't mix too well. It doesn't help that someone distracts the hell out of him. (Basically the smutty alternate version of Classmates no-one asked for)





	

There was someone sitting beside him. Blonde hair, tapping on his notebook with one of those fancy executive pens that were crazy heavy - for your poor fingers - and engraved in script. Costs much too expensive as well, for something you might lose as quickly. College life, as it is. Pens come and go.

Anyway, someone was sitting beside him. 

This wasn't normal occurrence, either. Thomas always sat alone, right at the very back of this class. Well, basically everyone sat alone, except for those lucky ones who landed the class together. But usually - alone. The ratio between the number of students taking this class to number of seats available (he thinks of them as "seats," though they were more like long benches like in church except that they also had long, connected tables) was probably one student to ten seats. So no-one should be sitting next to him.

But there was.

Thomas didn't even _know_ the guy - maybe he'd seen him in class sometimes but he was still just another stranger - and the guy hadn't bothered to speak to him either. He'd just plonked down right next to him.

He'd felt kind of awkward, but not awkward enough to strike up some crappy, shallow conversation with a random stranger just for the sake of trying to lessen the awkwardness. That would've been completely fake, besides which he wasn't a talker, nor was he a person who was friendly. At all.

Halfway through class - and he was now completely focused, at least, as much as he can, bearing in mind he was having such a damn hard time understanding anything on fluid mechanics, because he sucked so completely at it and had to, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE WHO JUST SLEPT THROUGH THE CLASS AND SOMEHOW STILL PASSED EVERY EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS, damn geniuses - when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and was immediately taken in by dark chocolate eyes, fair skin, and pale fuchsia lips.

He blinked. Who knew the blondie sitting next to him was so... goddamn... hot?

Blonde and Beautiful (as Thomas now dubbed the other boy - yes, he was smitten) gave him a half smile, the corner of his lips lifting just a smidge.

"Newt," he murmured.

Thomas blinked stupidly, again, and the other boy's smile widened. "Name's Newt."

Was that a British accent he was detecting? _Holy jackpot_ , flashed through his brain. It took him almost a minute, swimming in deep chocolate eyes, to realize that the other boy - Newt, yes - had introduced himself. He coughed and quickly averted his eyes.

"Thomas. Thomas. Um, yeah. I'm Thomas," he sputtered, the eloquent bastard he was. The guy nodded, and said, "Tommy, that okay?" before winking and turning away.

For a second Thomas contemplated starting another conversation, maybe something he didn't get about Bernoulli's Principles? He literally didn't get the whole thing anyway... But even he knew that that would be too pathetic an attempt, and he had no confidence that he'd be able to continue that topic without appearing like the world's biggest fucking idiot. So instead, he just went back to trying - trying so, so hard, but failing, because fuck physics - to listen to the lecture and jot notes, when he felt a hand land on his lap. _A hand. What the fuck_ \- and then a _grope_ , causing him to yelp. He stared at Newt in confused horror, and he couldn't move, for the life of him. Again, _what the fuck?_ (And at the back of his mind, _again, again, again, please_ )

And then - Newt scooted closer to him, and casually inserted his hand under the waistband of Thomas' shorts, squeezing Thomas' hardening member. _Goddamn, wasn't it a good/bad idea that he sits at the back of the class_. Thomas had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning, it had felt _so_ good, and for almost a minute his head was so clouded he'd probably have let Newt have his way with him - but no. _No_. No no no no. He was in public. He didn't know the guy. Why was he letting this happen? He furiously tried to shake off the pleasured mist in his head - _oh God, but then it feels so good_ , and Newt was already wiping wetness off his tip, and _oh God he could just_ \- no! He forced himself to focus, and used both of his hands to hold onto Newt's hand. " _Stop it_ ," he hissed desperately. Newt tugged his hand away without comment, and Thomas wished his raging boner would listen to him as well.

He was quickly freaking out now, both from being harassed by a stranger, albeit a gorgeous one, and from being so, damn, turned _on_ he thought he was gonna spill all over his fucking shorts during class.

And so, he quickly stuffed all his things into his bag and ran out of the room, heading for the boys' restroom at the end of the hallway. He never noticed the blond boy follow suit.

Almost falling, he gripped the edges of the washroom counter, trying to calm his raging heart (and boner). He'd been molested, no doubt about it. And it had felt good, but that was just his bodily reactions, that much he knew. His head was a mess - he'd never in his life been harassed by anyone - let alone a random classmate - and he didn't know how to react. He wanted to leave, but the bulge in his shorts had to be relieved before he could leave, unless he wanted everyone to see his boner. _Damn, he should never have worn basketball shorts to class_. He'd only just about turned to start walking into a stall when the door opened, revealing the blond boy. Thomas gulped and almost ran, but the other boy was quick, grabbing him and pinning him against the restroom door.

"Come on, Tommy, play with me," a hot breath against his ear as he watched long fingers turn the lock of the door.

Newt - stronger and taller than Thomas - half carried him and pushed him roughly against the wall at the other side of the room, quickly tugging down Thomas' shorts and then his own jeans. He heard rustling, a squirt of something being squeezed out, and Thomas began protesting wildly, trying to pull away. He felt something hard and velvety and slippery rubbing against his ass, his slick opening, and his legs turned to jelly. His protesting began to weaken, as it took all of him just to stay upright.

"No! Hey, stop, stop, sto- ahhh! Oh, god!!!" Thomas moaned, as Newt entered him in one quick thrust, slamming against his prostate in one move, and practically lifting Thomas' legs off the floor with the force of it.

"So bloody tight… " Newt moaned softly, and Thomas - Thomas was gone - his head was clouds and mist and fireworks of pleasure and his own legs were no longer supporting him. He clenched involuntarily.

"Bloody hell!!!" the blond exclaimed, and chuckled darkly, "so you want more, huh?" Newt didn't allow for a response as he began thrusting madly against Thomas, the both of them groaning - skin slapping, sweat mingling.

"Ngh," groaned Thomas, his moans echoing against tiles. He couldn't stop himself from clenching, he was getting friction from his member pressed against the cold wall until Newt had grabbed and stroked and he was being stimulated at both sides. Newt's breathing was getting heavier, pants and unintelligible whispers leaving his lips.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, oh, oh, oh _oh_ \- I'm - so - so - oh - _oh!_ \- so _close_!" Thomas yelled, before slamming his ass backwards to connect with Newt's prick precisely at his prostate - so, crazy, _beautifully_ hard that he just came, all over the washroom tiles, all over Newt's hand, all over himself, as he felt Newt's cum spilling thickly within him - and yet the taller boy did not stop, he kept thrusting, and thrusting, so, damn, hard. And so, overstimulated and sticky, Thomas found his freshly used member come back to life, ready for another round.

-

Two more rounds later and they were, _absolutely_ , spent. Thomas was so unsteady on his feet that Newt had to help clean him up, gently wiping up the mess on themselves and propping him onto the washroom counter. He let Thomas' head land on his shoulder while Newt rubbed his back. The brunette was quickly falling asleep Newt himself was starting to feel rather drowsy, all his energy drained. And no, they weren't going to fall asleep in the men's bathroom, so he lightly shook the boy awake.

Thomas opened his eyes and blushed a little when he met Newt's eyes. "Come on, we're going to my place," the blonde said, helping the other boy stand up, and _of course_ the brunette had to start protesting, with a barely intelligible _What - wasn’t that a one time thi-_

"No, that wasn't a bloody one time thing," Newt scoffed, "you have _any_ idea how long I've wanted to do that? We're going to do that _every day_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *drinks holy water*
> 
> Sooooo... this is the dirty AF alternate version of Classmates!!! TBH I made this before the non-smutty version, but I wasn't so sure about it. It's kind of non-con. Anyways, enjoy!!! BTW I'm sorry if they seem OOC 
> 
> Here is the clean (but there's swearing... so) version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8432899
> 
> P.S. For some reason bottom!Thomas is really my thing. He's just such a puppy, I can't imagine him as the top. Unless it's like, topping-from-the-bottom!Newt or something.


End file.
